In recent years, various mobile communication systems have been contrived and developed and a sphere of user's action has shown a corresponding tendency to extend. For example, the Future Public Land Mobile Telecommunication Systems (hereinafter referred to as FPLMTS) proceeding to the standardization thereof with a target of the start of operation about in the year 2000 provide a wide service area with the possibility of a roaming on a world-wide scale. The FPLMTS has been disclosed by Haruhiko Yasuda, "Mobile Communications of ISDN Age", pp. 211-223 published by the OHMsha Ltd.
On the other hand, the progress of hardware and technology such as the elongation in lifetime of battery has made portable information terminals small in size and high in function and has made it possible for a user to carry the portable information terminal with him or her always.
Various services have been contrived under such backgrounds. For example, a reservation system includes a system, disclosed by JP-A-4-213761, in which a reservation is made from a terminal provided in a vehicle. The disclosed system is a system in which an instant of time of arrival at a service shop is determined from jam information or the like so that a reservation onto the determined instant of time is made.
However, with the extension of a sphere of user's action, statuses surrounding the user become various. In addition, these statuses change with the lapse of time. In the above-mentioned prior art, the instant of time of arrival at the service shop is determined from jam information or the like so that the reservation onto the optimum instant of time is made. But, this cannot cope with a change in jam status after reservation. In the case where the jam status changes, the user must make the reservation again in dependence upon a judgement based on the user's feeling.
An object of the present invention is to provide a status adapted planning support system in which a reservation made in advance and information of a status forming an obstacle to the execution of the reserved matter are collected by communication means and the collected information and the reserved matter are compared with each other so that an impediment in executing the reserved matter is extracted to make the presentation or vicarious execution of a new portable information terminal (or reservation), and a device such as a portable information terminal which is used in such a system.
Other objects of the present invention are to provide an information service in which information of a status as an obstacle to the execution of a matter reserved by a user in advance is provided and to provide a status adapted planning support method in which information from a status information provider to present that information service is acquired on occasion by use of communication means and a new plan is formed and presented on the basis of the acquired information.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method in which the judgement of whether or not the execution is possible is made by estimating the user's action at the present time on the basis of status information acquired by use of communication means and the position of a user acquired by use of a self-position measuring system, and a device such as a portable information terminal which uses such a method.